Samson
by Nancy Nielsen
Summary: Two characters that Robert Fuller played made strong impressions upon my heart and this story pits Buck Harmon against Jess Harper; can two strong men face each other and still come out alive? While Buck Harmon attempts to save Jess's life, he learns an important lesson about women from Jess after a cougar attack at the ranch leaves Jess near death.


SAMSON

By Nancy Nielsen

Thank you Beta-readers: Margaret O'Brien, Sally Walker, Rhonda Hall, Mark Wilkinson, and especially Doug Young.

Two characters that Robert Fuller played made strong impressions upon my heart and this story pits Buck Harmon against Jess Harper which begs to answer the question, can two strong men face each other and still come out alive?

While Buck Harmon attempts to save Jess Harper's life, he learns an important lesson about women from Jess after a cougar attack at the Sherman Ranch leaves Jess near death.

CHAPTER ONE:

On an oven-baked Saturday afternoon in Laramie, the saloon was quiet except for a few local patrons. Above the bar, the door slammed opened on the second floor landing. Jess Harper's back appeared in the doorway of Millie's room, a pretty little saloon girl not much more than eighteen. She playfully poked him in the chest, "I think you do!" Jess was a man in the prime of his life, mid-twenties, of medium height, dark wavy hair close cropped over the ears, with looks good enough to have any girl from the age of seventeen to seventy-one fighting over him.

Downstairs, eighteen year old Buck Harmon occupied a saloon table nursing half a beer, killing time. He glared at the two on the landing above the bar. His eyes narrowed as his gun hand came to rest on the butt of his pistol.

Upstairs, the man put his hands up in the air, "I don't need a haircut," chuckling then traced the fingers of his one hand over the tip of his ear. "But thanks anyway, I prefer my ears attached," Jess grinned devilishly as he backed out of her room. He used to have a reputation as a hot-tempered gun slick, but now he was a hard working hired hand for a local rancher and relay station owner. He'd only come to Laramie the last few years after being on the drift out of Texas for several years. In spite of having to grow up too soon, he learned fast how to defend himself, but he also developed an honorable sense of morals in spite of his wild past; or maybe because of it.

"Very cute. Well, I need to do something to repay you for helping me move the furniture," Millie insisted. "I won't be beholdin' to nobody!"

Millie was young, but had a figure that would stop a Baptist at a prayer meeting. Jess put a hand gently on the shoulder of a woman who had a strong sense of morals and independence.

"I know how you feel, but I'm more than glad to give you a hand anytime, Millie. But you don't owe me a thing."

Jess gave a crooked smile and trotted down the stairs as Millie trailed down after him.

"I just hope I didn't wear you out for the dance next Saturday night?"

Jess snickered and shook his head, no.

"It's been a long hot summer. At least, let me buy you a drink? "

Jess slowed his pace as he considered Millie's offer. "Well, maybe one," he conceded. "If that's what'll take?" Jess strolled over to the bar with half a grin and Millie tapping his heels.

Millie's Cheshire cat smile beamed, "That'll do for starters," she purred and nodded to the bartender. She turned back to admire Jess. Such a man; hard but soft at the same time, strong and sweet. He was well liked in the community he now called home. He'd been orphaned at fifteen with only a sister and a brother left from escaping a fire that destroyed rest of his family. It could have hardened him, sent him down the wrong way, but here he was, kind and gentle to those who needed help. And a real sucker for kids and horses. Maybe that's why Millie trusted him so.

"Nope, start and end of it," Jess replied as he caught his beer careening down bar towards him. He lifted the glass and hesitated, waited until she nodded an agreement, then took a cool drink.

Buck Harmon was a dark haired, handsome kid, as good looking as Jess. But, he was barely old enough to drink and was just learning how to handle it. He shook his head in disbelief, "You're a fool Harper. Doin' something for nothin' is gosh darn foolishness with that one. You just missed a pure opportunity." He grinned and winked at Millie.

Millie's face turned red with disgust at the boy's comment. In the middle of a swallow, Jess gripped the glass until the blood drained from his fingers. He turned and gunned him with a glare. "None of your business boy."

"Ah now, Jess, you got to admit, it is the perfect chance – on a Saturday afternoon of all things? Who knows what the night might bring?" he jeered activating his dark, gymnastic eyebrows.

Jess turned to the smug faced boy, "Drop it boy! I don't want to scrap with you!"

Buck moved to stand, "What makes her so special?" queried Buck.

Jess took a step towards the insolent pup. Immediately, Buck thought it wise to sit back down but didn't take his eyes off of Jess's gun hand. His hand could move faster than a frenzied rattler and hit a target square on a dime.

Millie grabbed his arm, "Jess, don't. He's not worth it; he's just a kid," she pleaded and pulled him back to the bar.

"And kids don't have to deal with the consequences of what they say? The sooner they do, the quicker they learn respect. It won't be so painful when they grow up; if they get to grow up," Jess growled glaring at the boy.

"Jess?" Millie's eyes pleaded with him as she squeezed his arm tighter. She knew Jess was the kind of man you'd want watchin' your back, unstoppable in a fist fight and a dead shot in a gun fight; a real good man. The boy wouldn't stand a chance if he pushed Jess into a corner. "Don't let him push you."

"All right," Jess's mouth pulled to a strained agreement. "I'll see you later." Putting the beer down, Jess took a breath and glared at the boy. He started for the bat wing doors of the saloon.

"Don't let them hit you on the way out," chuckled Buck. Jess stopped at the exit as his hands came to rest atop of the wood doors momentarily. Jess's back stiffened as he hesitated, so tempted to turn back and teach that kid a life lesson. He clenched his teeth and took half a step back.

"Jess?" pleaded Millie. He was glad for the interruption as he'd reached his limit with the boy. He clenched and released his pulsating fists but continued out the saloon doors, leaving Buck in an uncomfortable victory. Or was it a victory? Buck noticed the disapproving looks from the other patrons and had the good sense to be embarrassed.

Millie, the bartender, and the others briefly glared at Buck then went about their own business. Buck downed the rest of his outhouse warm beer in a single gulp, it had lost its flavor. He glanced around at the exit, and hoped no one would pay him no mind as he got up to leave.

"See you in church, Buck," Millie chirped after him.

Buck bristled and looked down at the floor. " _She would have to bring that up."_ His Pa was the deacon and custodian at the church, and one of the most devout Christians in town. Ever since Buck's ma died, his pa had tried to beat the scriptures into him; raise him in the light. Well, the girls all seemed to think he was real fine and would seek him out for a Saturday night dance. He had close cropped dark hair and strong, handsome features for a boy. And he was extra good at winning at cards; lucky with the girls and lucky at cards. Seemed practically every man in town wanted to beat the kid to a pulp. Frequently, he came home with a black eye and scraped knuckles. Not the kind of man his pa wanted for a son. At least, that's how it seemed to Buck.

Out in front of the mercantile store, the last customer had long gone home and dark had arrived by the time Jess got to loading his supplies. He slammed the boxes and bags of sugar, flour, bacon, and grain into the back of the buck board. He was still irritated by the insolent boy's comments. Millie didn't deserve to be treated like that. She had no childhood, growing up in a Texas orphanage after coming out on the Orphan train. She was good hearted and was only trying to make a living. Women had very few choices for survival, unless they were lucky enough to get married. Jess shook his head, ' _Maybe that's why they try so hard,_ ' he thought.

He waved at the store clerk and snapped the reins to head back home. _Home,_ it was his now ever since Slim had at first, reluctantly welcomed him into his family. Now they were inseparable. He had a real home after years on the drift and he'd be dad-gummed sure that no one and nothing would hurt his new family.

Nights were usually quiet and peaceful on the Sherman Ranch and Stage Stop. But tonight four corralled stage horses stomped, raced around, and wrenched into the fences and each other. A Paint whose markings echoed that of a storm fed sky, a feisty Bay just learning to control his strength. And a pair of Buckskins that mirrored each other except with opposite temperaments. In pure panic, they reacted nervously to the wild odor of a nearby cougar as their nostrils flared and raised their muzzles to the wind. The cougar growled menacingly. Then it let loose a terrifying scream before moving in for the attack and the horses' fears escalated. They bolted into a whirlwind of muscle, hooves, and tails pushing the limits of the enclosure.

On the bluff overseeing the corrals, the cougar charged and landed on the back of one of the stage line horses. He dug his claws in trying to stay on the horse's back as it careened around the edge of the enclosure. It lost its balance, jumped down, and twisted to land on its feet. Quickly, he targeted a second mare. It pounced and hitched a rough ride on the animal's back.

Inside the house, Slim heard the ruckus and snatched his always loaded rifle. Without taking time to put on a shirt, Slim sprinted out the door.

He scanned the hills looking for the wildcat. When he found it on the back of a bay horse his face jumped to fear. The horse reared up and came down with a hoof between the fence and the water trough unbalancing the cat from its back. The break of the horse's leg bone could be heard all the way to the house. On the porch, Slim took aim, firing several quick shots over the heads of his stock. It sprinted up the slope and disappeared in the cover of the tumbleweed.

The crack of the rifle sounded all across the valley and loud enough for Jess to hear as he made his way back to the ranch. He whipped the team up into break-neck speed to reach the yard. On arrival, he flew out of the buck-board, pulled his six gun and joined Slim next to the downed horse. Slim pointed towards the hills, "Cougar, up there!" Jess gave chase as far as was sensible, then returned to Slim's side.

"It's gone," reported Jess breathing hard as he bent down at the horse's side. "Bad?"

Slim nodded, "Broken, trying to get that cat off of its back," he hissed through gritted teeth. "Damnest thing I've ever seen a cat do, sat on the back of the horse like a merry-go-round ride." Slowly Slim stood, raised his weapon and aimed his rifle. Slim tried to not look at the fear and pleading look in the eyes of the wounded horse. This was the mare who gave birth to the foal they named Jessie; named after his pard, Jess. It was hard to swallow the knot that lodged in his throat. Killing one of his mounts was a mean, hard thing to face.

The shot went off and Jess flinched. His jaw muscle pulsed and he held his breath. Anger raged in his eyes as he stared down at the dead, defenseless animal. Jess bent down and laid his hand gently on the animal's neck and finally released the air stuck in his lungs. He wiped a sleeve against the moisture that threatened to appear.

"That cat's come down here stalking the area for a month now. No rain up in the mountains has pushed all of its prey down here. I'm going after it and put an end to this right now!"

"Jess! Wait til morning?" asked Slim as he examined the other horse's wounds. "Besides, I need help with the paint. Her back is pretty torn up and going to need stitches."

Jess stopped and considered his request, "Okay, Slim. It can wait til morning."

Slim gently lead the frightened paint into the barn, "You do what you can for her Jess. I'll ride to town for the vet. Be back before morning."

Slim saddled his horse, Alamo, as Daisy and eight year old Mike cautiously entered the barn. Daisy was a spry motherly type who became their housekeeper after losing her husband. She was more than a housekeeper to both Slim and Jess. She was a nurse during the Civil War and both Slim and Jess had needed her medical skills on more than one occasion. They owed their lives to her talents.

In the poorly lit barn, Daisy saw the blood across the paint's back. "Oh, Jess! I'll get some towels. Quick Mike, get some water boiling on the stove," and they ran to the house.

In his room, Slim pulled on a shirt, grabbed his hat and gun belt. "I'll be back with the vet as quick as I can. Jess plans to track that cat in the morning. Can you be sure he has food and water for the trail?"

"Alone? Is that safe? What if...?" Daisy didn't dare finish her thought as she tore up a sheet for bandaging.

"He'll be fine Daisy, don't worry. I can follow him up in a day or two. I'll have the neighbors cover for the stage until I get back."

In the barn, Jess's deep calming voice soothed the hurting animal as he wiped the horse down with liniment and used towels to dam the flow of blood. Three big scratches tore across the paint's back on one side from shoulder to hindquarter. Jess always did have a way with horses; he could sweet talk without any words in the middle of a twister and the horses would glide right up behind him and muzzle his back to surrender to his touch.

Slim returned and took Alamo's reins, "Why don't I tell Mort, and he can ride up with you?"

"You know he won't have time to get someone to cover town, especially since neither one of us can be there this time. No. Just get the vet. I'll be fine." Slim frowned at that, but Jess just flashed a grin, "You know me, a cat with nine lives."

"But the question is, how many lives have you already gone through?" as Slim mounted his horse.

Jess shrugged and smiled, "Not that many," and waved Slim off. Slim was right about that; how many times had he cheated death? Been shot, stabbed, thrown from a horse, and cracked across the skull? More times than he liked to remember. Maybe, quite a few."

The twelve miles into town seemed to have doubled that night, taking longer than usual. At least, that's what it seemed like to Slim, but that's what urgency can do to time.

Outside Laramie's vet office, Buck saw Slim talking with the doc in an agitated state and got nosy. Buck couldn't resist getting up closer to eavesdrop. He found a secluded spot in the dress shop's doorway, close enough to hear the rest of the conversation.

"It tore up the back of our paint, it needs stitches right away."

"A three-toed cougar, huh?" asked the vet. "You sure?" as he grabbed his doctor's bag from his office.

"Jess saw the tracks and the proof left on the back my horse. Now, will you get a move on? My paint's hurt pretty bad," he emphasized as he mounted Alamo. The doctor climbed in his buck-board and rode out with Slim as Buck looked on.

Buck sprinted for the church, but abruptly stopped at the door. He inhaled and took off his hat before he respectfully opened the door to the pious sanctuary. Not seeing his Pa right away, Buck's hollering cut through the building, "Pa! Pa! I have to go!"

"What? What's wrong? Stop yelling, You're in God's house boy," hushed Mr. Harmon. "I will not have you acting like a heathen in here," he followed Buck to the kitchen in the back.

"I have to go into the mountains," he announced as he packed food, water, and a slicker in his saddle bags.

"Right now? Saturday night? This is just so you don't go to service in the morning, isn't it?" Mr. Harmon cross-examined Buck. "No. You can go after services tomorrow."

"No, Pa. Right now," he pleaded. "They're going after Samson. I gotta' find him first."

"Samson? That cougar cub you used to have? I thought you got rid of him?"

Buck gritted his teeth and swallowed hard, "I need some jerky, beans, rope, and shells," as he grabbed a potato sack and stuffed supplies in it.

"Boy! You're not going after that animal; not now," objected his Pa.

"But Pa. They'll kill him," Buck responded in no uncertain terms and stormed away. He stopped at the entry and grabbed a shovel by the door. His pa grabbed the collar on Buck's coat and almost tore his head off.

"I forbid it!"

"Pa, I'm going," he said with finality. Buck broke out of his pa's grasp. Outside, he athletically one stepped a smooth hop to mount onto his horse and didn't look back. ' _Why does it have to always be this way? So inflexible, always disagreeing and disapproving. I hate it. There's no talking to him.'_

Mr. Harmon stood outside the church door shaking his head in disgust. "No good will come out of this. How will I explain his absence, again?" He dropped his head and returned to his empty church, thinking, _'If he was leaving to do God's work, I could understand. But this? A no good, worthless cougar? No, there's no excuse. There's just no reasoning with him.'_

Jess was on the track of the cougar before the sun was even up. Tracks were fewer and farther apart the higher he and Traveler climbed. The path became a narrow hallway he could barely ride through. By noon, Jess could only walk Traveler between the rocks and he strained to catch any spoor of his prey. Kneeling down, he examined small brush and movement of the pebbles, but the cougar stayed just out of his sight. ' _This is no typical cat, he's careful and stays to the rocks.'_

The beauty of the morning sunrise barely registered with him as his eyes were down in the dirt on the trail of that horse killer. Jess learned tracking from the Indians when he lived with them for a short time. The locals even gossiped that he was a half-breed for awhile; he was so good at tracking. Jess stood to look around when the cougar screamed at him. "Think you can lose me? You got another thing comin'. It's just you and me pal, and I'm coming for you."

The fiery red colors of the evening sunset mirrored Jess's temper. The sun came and went before Jess settled on a place to make camp for the night; a place with a rock wall behind him. He could see anything coming at him and not get surprised from the back. He built a fire and unsaddled Traveler then pulled out the coffee pot and filled it with warm water from his canteen. The coffee and beans heated and filled the empty space in his belly since he really hadn't eaten since before sunrise. Staring at the fire, his anger still roared when he thought about the stage line horses. He remembered how hard it was to bust those broncs. He'd have to spend a week or so breaking in a couple new mavericks for Slim to have enough stock on hand for the stage line. And another week recovering from all the aches and pains that result from a man confronting the powerful muscles that make up those mounts. The cat attack just made a whole lot more work for him, as if there wasn't enough to do on a ranch.

With his belly full, Jess tied Traveler closer to his sleeping trench and curried him. "Always feels good to get your back rubbed, doesn't it boy?" Traveler nickered in answer to Jess's soothing voice. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Me too. Maybe Millie will give me a good back rub when we get back," he thought and frowned. "I never did get to finish that beer she owed me."

He put his horse up for the night then lay down, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders. He held his pistol at his side and in his hand. Jess wriggled into a comfortable position on the saddle pillow. The nighttime melody of the crickets and frogs, and the glittering stars in the canopy above finally lulled Jess to sleep. It was a fitful sleep though. Being on his own for so long, self preservation meant always listening, always ready for any incoming danger at night.

At the Stage Stop barn, Mike solemnly rolled out two bedrolls in the stall next to the ailing horse while Slim finished watering ole' paint and joined Mike in the makeshift sleeping quarters. "Looks good Mike. Thanks."

"Is she going to be okay?" as he looked over at the horse.

"Yeah, after awhile. That cougar really dug into her back. Took more than a hundred stitches," Slim replied punching his pillow in anger.

The boys pulled their blankets up over themselves for what was left of the night.

Mike watched the paint, "That has gotta hurt," he thought out loud, arched and rubbed his own back in sympathy. Then he curled into a ball. Slim saw Mike's cringing and pulled the boy into his arms to let his head rest on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but the doc gave us something for the pain. She should be better soon."

Mike turned to curl up into Slim's side and hugged him. Slim's face warmed as the boy seemed to relax. "Slim? Do you think Jess is all right?"

Slim looked away and blinked, "Yeah Mike. He knows how to take care of himself. Most of the time."

"What?" Mike looked up at Slim. "He'll be okay, won't he?"

"Sure he will. You know Jess? He can always get himself out of a scrape. He's had plenty of practice. He's like a cat, you know?"

Mike look confused, "Because he has whiskers?" asked Mike.

Chuckling, "No Mike. Nine lives. Cats are supposed to have nine lives."

Thinking for a moment, "How many do you think he's on now?"

Slim grimaced, unable to answer that question, "He'll be just fine. Now go to sleep. I just wish I could have gotten the Baxters to come over tomorrow to cover the relay station chores. Mrs. Baxter is expecting any time."

Mike still looked concerned. "Day after tomorrow, I'll go up and help Jess skin that cat," relieving the boy's fears. "We'll have a new warm skin to lay down in front of the fire this winter." Mike nodded and his eyes flickered to close. Slim held him closer then looked out the open door and up towards the mountain where Jess was. For a man with such a calm demeanor with kids and animals, he sure had a hair-trigger temper. Then Slim looked to the heavens and gave a silent prayer to keep his best friend safe."Sure hope your anger doesn't get in the way of you getting that wildcat."

CHAPTER TWO:

Jess was asleep, but had always been a light sleeper especially when on the trail by himself. All the years in the war and on the drift taught him to be wary. It could mean his life if he didn't.

Late into the night, Traveler nickered and threw his head in the air when he got wind of the musky scent of the cat. Jess's eyes flew open, but he didn't move. Scanning his surroundings, Jess searched for whatever stirred up Traveler. Jess's senses were on edge as he waited with his finger wrapped securely around the trigger of his six gun. The cougar was close, so close Jess could smell the pungent aroma; he just couldn't see it. Beads of sweat formed on his brow as the adrenaline shot through his body tingling every nerve ending. He consciously slowed his breathing while his eyes scanned into the relentless dark. But Jess didn't know, it was looking down at him.

On the rock ledge above the man and the horse, the cougar crept in, one paw at a time, silently pausing, then creeping closer. He glared at the man below him, sizing him up. When he got into position, the cougar sprang from the ledge and landed square on Traveler's back. The wild animal screamed at the man. Traveler reared up in fear and pain and sent the cat flying threw the air, right at Jess.

He sprang into action just in time to shove the animal in mid flight away from himself in a glancing blow. Thrown back, Jess rolled up to his feet and chased it, unloading his six gun into the night.

Jess's anger prevented him from counting his shots as he continued to pull the trigger even after the cartridges were spent. Angrily, Jess stopped the pursuit, and finally slammed his gun into his holster. He returned to Traveler's side, worried about his long time friend. Three deep gouges stretched across the animal's back.

Jess immediately pulled up his bedroll to use to stop the bleeding. "Whoa, boy, whoa. I gotcha'. That ole' wildcat is far gone from here." Jess calmed the horse with his rolling rich voice. The claw marks left in it's hide wound down Traveler's back from shoulder to tail. "I didn't see him until it was too late. I'm sorry boy," Jess shook his head, "He got you good, didn't he? You'll be fine, I guarantee it." He just kept talking, using his voice to establish some calm.

The early morning sun brought the realization to Jess that he couldn't ride Traveler. "Okay boy," he patted his steed's neck. "I can't do nothin' for you here, boy. Wish I.." he choked. "Wish I could." He looked at his wounds again and frowned. "Slim's the only one who can help you now, boy."

Jess took Traveler's reins and carefully returned down the steep slope they had just covered the day before; gently guiding, gently encouraging him. Jess's compassionate, deep voice gave comfort as the two descended the steep, narrow path. "I'll take you down part way and then it's up to you to get yourself home. I'll get that dirty no good, if it's the last thing... You got my word on it."

On the mountain side, Buck Harmon scouted out a suitable place for his plan to work. He chose a site that had water dripping out of the crack in the rock face and a dirt floor that was good for digging in; enclosed enough to be a workable trap; like the enclave in his father's church. After removing enough dirt to create a sizable pit too deep for anything to jump out, he wove together small branches and leaves to cover the eight foot deep hole, thinking, ' _This should bring Samson in. If I'm in time.'_

Buck checked the leather strap holding a small, live rabbit staked against the cliff; perfectly nestled so the only way to get the bait was to cross the pit. "Don't worry little fella', the cougar won't get to you. I'll be sure of it." Leaving some sweet clover within reach, "Have lunch on me."

Buck lept over and around the corner of the pit. He surveyed his handy work then picked up a branch and swept his scent and footprints from existence. He then picked his way up the cliff to the promontory above and settled in to wait.

Jess reached the point that he and Traveler had stopped previously on the trail. Holding Traveler's harness, he dropped his head on the horse's muzzle, "You know your way home from here. I'm sorry boy. You.. you hurry home, no stopping," and petted him one last time. "I'll get that cat, and be home soon, you'll see... Go home, find Slim." Jess stepped back and slapped Traveler's hindquarters and swallowed hard as his old friend disappeared down the trail without him.

When he first set eyes on that hay burner, no one thought he could be tamed, but Jess knew otherwise. He was just a pup, but had the heart of a fighter. Jess just had to try to gentle him. When he did, he'd been the best friend a cowboy on the drift could ever need or want. Now, he had to depend on someone else to nurse his mount. Slim would see to it, so would Daisy and Mike. Jess grit his teeth and wiped his sleeve across his eyes. His chin trembled as he pressed his lips and gathered his emotions . He'd get that cougar and skin it to pay for what it did. Jess turned his sites towards the mountain top. He took a deep breath as his anger boiled. He plowed back up the side of the mountain, livid and afoot.

As Buck waited, the burning sun boiled the perspiration to the surface and he wiped the sweat from his brow.

He didn't see down below a rattle snake closing in on the little fur ball sitting quietly in the shade. Slithering across the branches and leaves, the snake moved towards its prey, fully intending to have a filling lunch. The snake inched its way onto the edge of camouflage over the pit. The loose sticks twisted and gave way to the unintended weight and dropped the venomous creature to the bottom of the deadly eight foot deep pit.

Tracing his finger along the edge of the track of the three-toed cougar, Jess hiked the trail up to a ledge. In the distance, the cougar perched himself on a boulder, located high above the trap Buck had dug.

Jess climbed onto a ledge off to Buck's left. Jess's attention focused on the beast, so he did not see Buck down in the brush. The hunter raised his rifle, took aim and fired several shots at the animal in the distance. One hit low and scraped a gouge out of the rock sending the cat fleeing from sight. It also keyed Buck into action.

While Jess was focused on the wildcat, Buck easily tackled the shooter before he could fire again. ' _Where in blazes did he come from?'_ Jess was hit so hard his rifle broke from his grasp and jack-rabbited over the edge.

Taken off guard, Buck hit Jess hard and fast, but Jess was up. They circled as they sized each other up. Jess squinted in angry recognition of the deacon's son from town. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the smart mouth kid." Jess landed a solid right cross to Buck's jaw which sent him back.

Buck grabbed his jaw and smiled, "You hit pretty good for a whipped pup."

Jess drug Buck to his feet and took another swing. Being younger, Buck ducked and threw a hay-maker to Jess's midsection then grabbed Jess's gun hand and stopped him from pointing and firing it as they wrestled. "And if you ever grow older, you'll learn some respect towards a lady."

Buck slammed Jess's hand against the rock, but Jess held tight to his peacemaker. Again, Buck slammed his hand against the rock causing fire to shoot through his knuckles and weaken the grip he had. One more desperate slam forced the hand open to release the weapon. The six-gun flew off the edge of the mountain without any possibility of retrieval.

 _'Dad-gummed, this kid is scrappy,'_ thought Jess as he fell back to hold his throbbing hand. Buck came at Jess's midsection, pushing him back towards the ledge. There was barely time to react as Jess twisted and tried to break the boy's grasp, but rock gave way under both their feet and the combatants disappeared over the ledge just like Jess's weapons.

Jess dropped feet first into the covered pit, but Buck landed on solid ground at the entrance of the hole.

Jess landed awkwardly on one leg in the bottom of the hole as Buck landed on his head in the dirt above the pit. No one moved as the broken branches and leaves fell like a snowstorm onto the unconscious man. Then the sound of the rattle snake erupted and sizzled in the dark behind Jess.

Buck came to with the sun warming his face. He slowly gathered his wits about him and looked around for the other man. The woven branch cover over the pit was busted to pieces leaving the hole the size you could drive a buggy through.

The rattler curled in a tight spiral, startled and in defense position ready to strike. The pit was deathly still. The pain in Jess's leg soon stirred him. His eyes blinked open and grimaced as he grabbed at his leg when pain shot up through all the way to the top of his head. The smell of the dusty pit disoriented him and he thought it looked like a cave.

The dark lightened to simple shades of gray as Jess's eyes became accustomed to the filtered light. He couldn't see what lurked behind him. Jess's leg jerked in reaction to the pain and fire that raced through his body. Then he heard the rattler behind him. ' _Ah, damn!'_ Jess held his breath and his eyes darted around looking for the reptile. Slowly, Jess tried to move his right leg; broken. ' _This just keeps getting better and better'_ as his breathing accelerated to a pant, he anxiously looked for his weapon. No gun anywhere. And no way out. Jess's eyes squeezed shut realizing the magnitude of the situation; mounting fury was fed by frustration.

Gritting his teeth, he remembered the boy, Buck. ' _Please let that kid still be here.'_ "Buck?" called Jess carefully. "Buck, you there?" No response, ' _Where could he be? How long was I out? Where am I',_ he looked around and tried to get his bearings. "Buck." he called again, then a handful of dirt spilled over the edge of the pit, "Buck?"

Trying to adjust his eyes to the dark, Buck finally responded looking down, "Yeah, I'm here," then stopped when the rattles sound off again.

"Rattler!"

Jess exhaled and closed his eyes, exasperated, "Yeah, it is. Now get me out of here."

"You bit?"

"Not yet! Stop jawing and get me out before it does."

"Right, I've got a rope. Don't move."

Jess bit his lip, not responding to the obvious as he strained to looked back over his shoulder at the angry side-winder. The pain in his broken leg escalated the longer he tried to remain motionless. Beads of sweat broke out on his brow like warts on a toad, even though the pit was pleasantly cool like the caves high up in the Rockies. Gritting his teeth Jess waited, trying to control his breathing, trying to lay still. But another nerve impulse jerked his leg and Jess couldn't stifle a yell at the pain. The rattler struck with the speed of a cracking whip.

A shot rang out and the side-winder snapped in half. Jess tried to pull himself away when Buck appeared over the opening, six gun smoking. "Got back as quick as I could! Here!" He dropped a lariat down.

Leaning on a shoulder, Jess grabbed the rope and pulled it down around his chest and under his arms. The boy pulled the wounded Texan up. Jess stifled a groan as gravity pulled down on his broken leg and shifted the ends of the bones. The darkness threatened to turn his stomach inside out.

The last yank over the rim caused Jess to feel the grinding of the ends of the bones. He didn't know which leg hurt the worst. He immediately curled up into a ball holding the wound in his left leg. "Broken?" Buck asked looking at the crooked right leg. Winded, Jess could only nod. "I'll make camp, then we'll set it, "announced Buck.

Jess's arm snaked out so fast Buck was caught off guard when Jess jerked his collar down next to his face and snarled "S-snake."

"I got it," Buck reacted dumbfoundedly as he tried to pull away, but Jess roughly yanked him back.

His face contorted in pain, "Not before.. it got me," he growled and removed his bloody hand covering the puncture wounds.

Buck looked down, "Ah, Christ!" He ripped his shirt out of Jess's tight grasp and pulled out his knife. "Hold still." Buck cut the left pant leg from the knee to the hip. Then he steadied himself and took a deep breath.

"You ever treat a snake bite before?" Jess asked trying to calm the twitch of his lip and chin, as he waited for the knife.

"No. You ever been bit before?"

"Yeah, a couple times," as Jess gnashed his teeth.

"Then you can tell me if I'm doin' this wrong, then. You hear?" he nodded with unfelt confidence and Jess's eye brows furled together; his eyes blinked in uncertainty. Buck just smiled back at him, trying to look like he's done this a thousand times, but not the least bit confident in himself. Buck and Jess both flinched as he cut the punctures in Jess's thigh and sucked the poison out. Jess arched and bore down until Buck finished.

Buck had never done anything like that before, it almost made him wretch and hoped Jess didn't notice. He took some water and spit it out immediately, then wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He looked to the heavens and pleaded with all his might that his Pa might be here to do this because nothing he'd ever done was right; not for his Pa anyway. A man's life depended on him right now and he had to get this right.

Holding a cloth over the bite, "Thought you weren't supposed to take the Lord's name in vain?" Jess asked chiding the boy. He watched as Buck wrapped a bandage around his left thigh.

Buck's hot temper erupted on his face, but he got himself under control after a moment. "Yeah, that's what I been told. And told." Jess grimaced as Buck tied off the bandage. "It would be easier if the Good Lord would take control of some things so it wouldn't be so hard on people."

"Yeah, there are … times," said Jess with his energy draining as his body fought the remnants of the venom coursing through his system. "But, we don't.. always see the … the big picture. Sometimes... bad times.. he sends... his angels to help."

Buck inhaled and swallowed hard, "Well, I ain't no angel." As he glanced down at Jess, he looked awfully pale. "Jess?" With no response, Buck noted the rise and fall of the wounded man's chest then looked down at the broken leg. He searched for some straight, sturdy branches and some strips of cloth. Then he unwrapped some rope from the coil on his saddle horn.

Through haze filled eyes, Jess watched him return. "Don't know if you're ready for this Jess, but I gotta' do it." Jess barely nodded, his eyes squeezed tight as his face continued to bleach whiter. He prepared himself for the doctoring of his broken leg. He dug his fingers into the dirt so Buck grabbed a piece of leather. "Bite down on this," holding the rawhide out to Jess. Buck nodded back at Jess and positioned himself to set the leg. "I sure hope you're ready for this, cause I'm sure not." Jess took a deep breath just before Buck yanked. Jess sucked in an audible gasp, bit down hard on the leather strap, and held his breath until the pain rode deep into his core and drove him to unconsciousness.

Buck checked Jess's forehead for signs of a fever. "I know that a poultice made from cone flowers can help take down the swelling from a snake bite and I can use some willow bark from that tree over there to make a tea," as he talked to himself. "Indians use it to take down a fever. Guess we'll both find out; won't we?" Looking over at the wounded man, he looked deathly still. He hesitated then went to collect the makings for the medicine he hoped would work.

By dark, Jess was feverish and Buck had the fire blazing. He worked on scraping the willow bark into smaller pieces to boil in the pot of water. On the ground next to Jess, Buck already had a bowl of the paste concoction prepared. He spread the paste over the snake bite and re-wrapped a cloth around it making a convincing poultice. Jess's eyes slowly opened. "Here Jess, drink." He fed Jess a cup of the willow bark tea. Jess drank the bitter herb and coughed in reaction to the awful taste.

"What are you doin' here?" questioned Jess setting his jaw in defiance. "Out lookin' to stir up trouble?"

Buck frowned, went back to tend the fire and clenched his teeth. "Yeah, seems to be what I do best."

It wasn't long before Jess turned a pale shade of green when he wretched what little was in his stomach. "Whoa, okay," Buck put his hand under Jess's arm to support him until he was done and breathing easier. When Jess was better, he gave him a small sip of water and a bandana. Jess took a deep breath and fell back against the saddle pillow.

"Thanks," Jess said appreciatively wiping his face with the cloth. Then he looked puzzled, "What happened?"

Going back to the fire, Buck worked on the stew. "It's my fault you know? The cougar. He's mine, sort of. At least, he used to be. I had him for awhile when Pa was a missionary with the Indians. Pa was so busy preaching about the good Lord, I spent a lot of time learning about their medicines, til Pa found out. Said they were savages and I couldn't learn anything of importance from them. Forbade me to leave his side after that. But, I managed to get food to Samson at night for quite awhile. I thought I'd tamed him.

He slammed a spoon back into the steaming cooking pot, "Ah, what difference does it make? I messed up. Pa keeps telling me there's something wrong with me."

Sweating profusely, Jess frowned even more confused, "I mean the cave? Was, was I in a cave?" he asked as he wiped his brow; fever fogging his brain.

"Cave? Oh, you mean the pit. No, I dug the pit to catch Samson before somebody killed him. And you were aiming to do just that," Buck stated. And then Jess cringed in pain so Buck hurried to his side and gave Jess another mouthful of tea. "I'm sorry Jess. I'd get you down this mountain tonight if I could, but it's too dangerous to try in the dark. And with the fever..." he shrugged.

Jess nodded, " So, that cat... is yours?"

"Mine? No, not really. He's nobody's. I just hope he remembers me, though. Pa made me get rid of him. Can't have a figure of the devil around the church. People just wouldn't allow it." Buck added some carrots he found to the stew and stirred it again. "I figured if I took him to the mountains, nobody would know, wouldn't get all upset; he'd have a chance," Buck explained mournfully. After a moment, he stood and said hopefully, "But, if he does remember me, we might have a chance."

Jess nodded, "If he remembers you," and laid back. Breathing hard, "If he doesn't... doesn't want you for supper," He closed his eyes and surrendered to the night.

Buck's shoulders slumped and he shook his head throwing the spoon back in the rabbit stew. He fell back against the boulder. His eyes closed as he prayed to the one above. "Lord, send me some help or help me do something right. Just this once?"

At the edge of darkness, a large cougar silently crept into the light of the campsite. Buck froze, his heart rate doubled. He wasn't sure and he swallowed hard. Time stood still. The animal just stared at him then crouched down. It was difficult to see in the shadows. It might not be his cougar. Maybe some other rogue cat?

Buck pulled the rifle up, had him in his sights and waited. The wildcat stood up and took a step towards him; a mangled front paw, three toes, "So, it is you Samson! Too smart to get bush whacked, huh?" Relieved, he laid the weapon back in his lap.

Buck fished out a chunk of meat from the stew simmering over the fire and tossed it to him."Guess you got the rabbit after all."

Looking to the heavens Buck commented, "Lord, you do have some kind of sense of humor."And he cast a sardonic smile at his feline friend, and the cause of his latest disaster. "Wasn't such a problem when you were little. Pa said cougars are just born with the devil in 'em. I didn't want to believe that, when you were so little. Guess I couldn't change that."

Buck stood up and stretched his legs. "Since the day I was little, Pa couldn't knock the devil out of me and I couldn't love you enough to chase it out of you either." He frowned sullenly as he neared the leaking rock, "I guess, some things are what they are, and there's no changing it, no matter how hard you wish it."

He wandered over to examine the crack in the mountain wall and looked at the water that dripped from it. Cold water. A grin crossed Buck's face that would light up a Saturday night dance as the spark of an idea engulfed his brain.

"Jess, you're not going to like this, but it's probably going to save your life _,"_ Buck chuckled as he grabbed a flat stone and dug dirt out at the base of the rock. He cut a coffin sized trench next to the crack and lined it with their rain gear. Next, he formed a spout out of stones and set a funnel to redirect the dripping water to fill the hole. If Jess's fever got any higher, and it would soon, he'd have need for the cold water, and a lot of it.

During the night, Jess fought the fever, battling through nightmares that came out and echoed down the canyon. "Slim, where are you? It got Traveler. Take care of him Slim?" Buck soaked a cloth in cold water and wiped his head and neck. "Find Daisy, she knows... she knows what to do, Slim?" He got Jess to drink more tea. "No, not the corral. The cougar, get the cougar. Slim?" Wiping him down and getting more tea down him, after awhile Jess seemed to calm some.

With Jess less active, Buck checked the make shift tub wishing it would fill faster. But he estimated that there wouldn't be enough water until morning. He could only hope that Jess would hold on until then. Frustrated, Buck took a good sized piece of granite, and started pounding and pounding on the crevice, knocking away some rock chips he managed to speed the leak up just a trickle.

In the morning, Jess woke up absorbed in fever and both legs in pain; each in a different way. He yanked the blanket off of his legs. His face beamed from pain to fear; the left leg was swollen more than double in size, straining the fabric of what was left of his jeans. He doubled over his broken right leg and desperately tore at the wrappings that held the splints on. Rocking back and forth as sweat dripped from his shoulders, he ripped the wrapping holding the poultice over the snake bite. His legs were in a vice and he had to get them out of it.

The struggle woke Buck up and he rushed to Jess's side, jumped down behind him and grabbed at his hands to stop him from dismantling his doctoring. "It's okay Jess, it's a poultice I made to fight the snake venom and the swelling. Leave it. It just takes some time. Stop it!"

Buck wrestled the injured cowboy until he finally pinned Jess's arms to his side to prevent any further damage to the bandages. Jess arched in pain, "Augh!" His chest rose and fell in spasms trying to get his breath. His face was squeezed in pain and drenched in sweat. "My legs! What'dya do to 'em?"

"You said you were snake bit before, right?" asked Buck trying to calm him.

Breathing hard, trying to understand and rememberin', "Yeah, once.. is enough," Jess answered, fighting to stay conscious and his breath coming in pants. He barely kept his head up as Buck held him.

"Stay calm. I'll get you down this mountain." Just as Jess's head dropped to his chest unconscious. "Damn." Buck looked up at the magnificent cougar. He nodded towards his cat sitting by the water. "Better stop drinking out of that trench or you're going to get wet, too." He carefully laid Jess back down on the trail blanket.

The cougar snatched a cold drink, then disappeared into the night as Buck dragged a now shirtless Jess to the make-shift tub. Jess violently protested the sudden cold that ripped him back awake. He arched and tried to pull away. Buck ended up soaked from Jess's protestations, but eventually Jess succumbed to exhaustion and fell back into unconsciousness. Buck purposely prevented the broken leg from falling into the water by propping a saddle up against the tub; it also kept the foot elevated.

The rest of the night, Buck sponged the fevered man and got small sips of willow bark tea down him between tightly pursed lips and fever induced mumblings. Through the long night, Buck tended the fire, made another batch of the poultice, boiled the used bandages, and tended Jess the best he could.

By morning, Buck was fighting to stay awake. He missed Sunday morning yesterday; his Pa would have been in church and fuming about him being absent; again. His friends wouldn't even understand. Not Johnny and the others. Not about this renegade cougar. He finally sat down next to the trench, within an arm's length away from Jess and leaned against the rock. His eyes drooped and popped open, then drooped closed again, half asleep, half awake.

Jess woke through a fever haze and saw the three-toed cougar by the fire with a female cougar beside him. ' _Was he seeing double? Was the fever affecting his vision_?' thought Jess as he knuckled his eyes to clear his vision. Two of them? Well, he was going to get at least one of them. He reached over and pulled Buck's gun from its holster and took aim. Buck woke just in time to knock the six gun from his hand, "What? What're you doing?" protested Jess as his gun hand fell limply against the trench wall. "I had him."

"It's Samson," answered Buck retrieving the pistol. "A friend."

Jess frowned, confused. "A friend? They're killers. He's a killer! But Jess only had strength enough for his arms to lay draped over the edge of the trench. He put his head down on his forearm, weak from fighting the venom coursing in his system and the fever that threatened to boil his innards.

"Look Jess, I raised him. He's not going to hurt me."

"He's killed and maimed... You can't .. convince me.. he won't."

"He's just looking for food."

Short of breath, "He's ... a wild animal."

Buck checked Jess's head for fever and laid another compress on him. "The drought drives all of the animals down into the valleys." Buck poured some of the concoction from the pot onto clean bandages. "He goes where there's food," He checked the fevered man's head. "Your fever's down some. Don't want you catching a chill." Jess nodded in agreement and was relieved when Buck pulled him out of the cold water and sat him up on the blankets, propped against a fallen log laying next to the fire. He wrapped a blanket around him and checked the poultice wrapped around Jess's leg. He unwrapped last night's bandages.

The left leg remained swollen and engorged, but it looked less angry now. Buck looked around and spotted some spider webs. He got up and grabbed a handful then wadded it into a ball and placed it over the bleeding wounds. Jess recoiled at the attempt. But Buck insisted, "It's bled enough, what ever poison was there is gone by now. This will help stop the bleeding," and Buck re-wrapped the poultice over the sticky pad of webs. "Can't have you bleeding out, now that we've gotten you this far."

"Maybe.. maybe you're right." Seeing that his legs were cared for, exhausted, Jess sat back, "There are different ways... to look at everything; everybody; every situation."

"Yeah?"

"But that cat, enjoys tearing the hide off the back of horses... My horse," Jess's eyes filled with anger, but were tired at the same time; his eye lids battled to stay open.

Buck wiped the perspiration from Jess's face, "Long as the fever keeps flaring up, we need to stay."

Jess jolted up, "No! I can make it. Just.. just get me on your horse." But, he didn't have the strength to protest much more than that when Buck laid his hand on Jess's shoulder.

"Sure you can, but," he looked over at Samson and his mate, "I don't think they're ready to go anywhere yet either." Samson was busy gnawing on a bare bone when the she-cat nuzzled him. Finally, he relinquished it. "Don't think they've had a decent meal for days. Hate to interrupt it. Besides, you need that cold water for a little longer; fever gets too high it'll boil your brains."

Jess could barely nod as the darkness called him back once again. Through the day, Buck entertained the cougars, and caught a rabbit in his snare. He tended Jess as he fought the fever and the day passed.

By night, the fever had returned full bore, and so did the nightmares. "No!, No! Francie! No!" Jess screamed.

In his nightmare back in Texas, Jess was fifteen years old when he and two siblings escaped their burning farm house in the middle of the night. The searing heat beat all around him as he tried to go back in. His hands blistered reaching through the flames and smoke filled his dream. Only Francie, his big sister and younger brother Johnny got out with him.

Sure, the neighbors offered their help to the orphans, but no one had any extra to spare the siblings. And they couldn't take from the table of those families who didn't have enough to feed their own kin. Jess and Francie took to stealing when they had to, but then one day Francie found a patch of wild strawberries. Figured she could sell them to the store owner and make enough money to buy food for a few weeks. Jess tried to stop her from going back in that store, but Johnny hadn't eaten in a couple days, so Jess finally agreed.

The store owner was a big, hairy bear of a middle-age married man who grabbed her the last time she walked in the store. But, she put on a smile when she walked in the door this time and Jess watched through the corner of the window. She smiled her prettiest and poured on the charm, trying to get the best price for her strawberries. He said he had the money in the back room, that he'd even give her a ten dollar gold piece if she was extra nice to him. "Just what would that be?" she asked as he pushed her ahead of him then grabbed her and disappeared through the back door.

"No!" Jess ran into the store and tried to yank open the door to the store room. Locked. "Francie! Francie, let me in!"

He could hear sounds through the door as the man slapped his sister, and her piercing screams. He pounded at the door with his shoulder until he broke the latch and the hinges, and went diving into the room. The sleeve of her dress was torn and Jess's temper blew up before he even landed a punch. The storekeeper pushed Francie back to the corner as he stood taunting the boy. The man had Jess by six inches and a hundred pounds. Jess swung as hard as he could at the man's midsection, but it only made him take a step back. It wasn't long before Jess was about spent and the storekeeper kept pounding on him.

Francie screamed, "Jess! Stay down!" but Jess refused, stubborn and bull-headed. Each time he got his face off the floor, the merchant slammed a fist down on him.

Francie found a kerosene lamp on a shelf. She broke it over his head, smashing it into glass shards and coal oil all over the back room. When the man went down, she pulled Jess up and practically had to carry the boy out of the store. "I told ya', I shoulda'," begged Jess, half conscious and bleeding from cuts on his mouth, and face and his eye swelling shut.

"But, I thought we'd get a better price if I was nice to him." She dragged him through the alley.

"He's not the kinda' man... you can do that... You can't be doin' that..." he stopped as she hid him in back of a hay pile behind the livery. Jess gingerly touched his swollen eye as Francie tore her thin petticoat and tended the bleeding cuts on Jess's face.

"You're going to be okay, Jess. He can't do that to us! Why would he do that? He's married!" she exclaimed."

"Some men.. are just plain... no good," gasped Jess holding the cloth to his mouth.

"He can't treat a Harper that way! I'm going to get my strawberries back," she stood up and glared back at the storefront then marched in that direction.

"NO! Francie! No!" cried Jess out loud in his dream.

Buck startled awake with his gun in his hand, and up on his feet to face the perceived threat. Soon he realized it was Jess in the throws of another nightmare.

"No! He's no good. Don't sis!" Jess rolled out of the blanket reaching his hand out to grab at her. With his eyes still shut tight, the pain from the memory still haunted him. Buck tried to get more tea down him and then perpared to get him back to the cold water. "You're only seventeen. What are you doin' Francie? What're you doin'?"

Jess's breath was taken away when his body hit the cold water and he was shaken out of the nightmare. "What?" Suddenly, Jess came to. "Aw! Not again?" he grumbled as he struggled to escape the cold, but Buck carefully restrained him. Barely able to focus on Buck's face, Jess threatened him, "You're gonna',... gonna' pay for this... Mister," as Jess succumbed to Buck's care.

"I'm sure I will. You can pay me back later." Buck grinned sardonically, hoping, ' _Much later_.' "I'm going to build a travois come morning to haul you down this mountain." Buck stood up. "Now don't you go swimming off before I can get you strapped down tight." Buck waited until Jess nodded faintly in agreement.

 _'Getting caught in a Wyoming blizzard isn't nearly as cold as this contraption of Buck's. Sometimes, I really miss Texas, but it had its share of side-winders. That's where I got bit the first time. I was sick for weeks.'_ Thinking about home, his first home. The Harper home, a lean-to in the middle of scorching heat and blinding blizzards. All gone.

Now, he had a new home and it made Jess feel a bit melancholy. ' _It would be so easy to just cave in to it, but it would eat Slim up. Slim, was his partner inside and out and now, he was more like a brother. No, got too much to lose now to just surrender to it.'_ The muscle in Jess's jaw popped as he clenched and unclenched his teeth, determined to fight. His body tensed with a remnant of determination filling it.

As the sun pushed over the edge of the mountain giving the horizon a golden tone, two long poles were already tied to either side of Buck's saddled horse. Using his rope, Buck wove a travois big enough and strong enough to haul Jess down the trail. He worked at securing his blanket across the top when the sound of water splashing erupted. Jess's entire body exploded in shivers and his teeth chattered so bad they sounded like they might break. Buck dropped the rope on the travois and raced to Jess. "Cold. So cold." Jess shivered. "Get me out." Buck pulled him out and bundled blankets around his shoulders, his torn jeans dripping wet. "Never been .. so cold." He dragged Jess back to the fire and poured him a cup of hot coffee.

Looking at the bite site, the swelling of the leg had gone down some, "That's good." He grabbed more blankets and wrapped them around Jess's legs then threw more wood on the fire. "That's good. The fever is down this morning." After checking the toes on the broken leg Buck announced, "Yep, still got 'em all."

"Lucky me." Jess spit out between chattering teeth. "Any luckier, and I'd be dead."

CHAPTER THREE:

Sitting atop his horse, Buck rode as he pulled the travois carrying the wounded man. The horse and man followed right behind Samson and his mate as they descended down the trail. By 12:00, Jess's fever was slightly elevated, but not nearly as bad as last night so they stopped to noon. Buck dismounted his horse and poured a touch of aspirin water into the sleeping man's mouth and let his reflexes swallow. The bitter fluid stirred him to semi-consciousness. Looking around, Jess asked, "How far?"

"We'll make camp near the base of the mountain, near that creek. We'll have you home by late tomorrow."

"If I make it that long," trying to sit up. Buck gave him another swallow of water.

"Don't go getting buried before you pass on. I know, you've a headache the size of Texas, and your leg feels squeezed like it's trapped under a dead horse." Jess gave him a puzzled look. "Yeah, I been bit before too. I lived, and so will you. You just feel like dying would be easier." Jess nodded and fell back, but still he kept a wary eye on the animals at the edge of their camp.

Buck picked up sticks and branches and dropped them in a pile. The she-cat looked from Buck to Jess and back again. But, Buck didn't notice her interest as he worked to get the tinder to catch and nursed the flame to a warm fire.

The green eyes of the female cougar landed on Jess as she slowly ventured closer to the side of the travois. Every muscle in Jess's body tensed up. Samson wandered over nonchalantly to cut off her approach. She took a swat at Samson who stood his ground and gave her half a swat back with his paw. After a short protest, she backed off. "I guess he hasn't fallen for all of her womanly wiles," grinned Buck. "Not yet, anyway." The she-cat padded off a few feet away from Buck's fire as Samson stretched out between her and the travois.

"Yeah, women learn that stuff pretty early; too early for their own good." replied Jess, his eyes wandered back and forth between the two big cats.

"Sounds like you got a story. Anything to do with a gal named Francie?" Buck threw together the last of their food supplies into a pot for a hot stew.

"You don't have a sister. I learnt a lot from mine," replied Jess with a distant look on his face. "Francie."

"She a she-cat like this one?" Buck nodded towards the cougar.

"She had to be!" Jess exclaimed defensively, raising up. Samson snarled at the outburst, stood and strolled across the encampment and into the night.

"Whoa, down boy," smiled Buck jokingly, "Family trait?"

At first, Jess's eyes narrowed then the corner of his mouth flinched into a smirk. "Guess we were all rough around the edges. But, it's different for a girl." And Jess fell back on the make-shift bed. "Girls seem to start practicing those wiles from the time they're little, three maybe four. It really didn't matter 'til the boys started noticing; coming around the place. Then there were the men. She was twelve maybe thirteen.

"That young," as Buck burned his fingers on the coffee pot handle and grabbed a handkerchief to pour a couple of mugs full.

"Too young to know what would happen, especially with full-growed men."

"Here," Buck stood to take Jess a cup of hot coffee. "You really think they don't know what they do to a man when they... rustle their skirts and powder their noses that way?"

Jess shook his head, "They don't see the reaction til they're older. Then they feel a sense of power when they do notice. But they don't really know, not at first. She liked the attention, and then tried to use it thinking it would help us." Jess took a swallow of coffee. "'Til I came back bloodied from busting a few heads," Jess's mouth flinched and he looked down into the swirling bottom of the coffee; shaking his head.

"How old were you Jess?"

"Fifteen; had to protect her a couple times. There weren't nobody else."

"Pretty young to take on a full-growed man," Buck shook his head in amazement. "You whoop 'em?"

Jess halfway chuckled, "Some," and he flashed a crooked smile. "And she patched me up some."

"Would've liked to have had a sister, but my ma died when I was born. Pa turned pretty bitter and saw only evil in the world after that; and in me too, I guess. Had more trips to the wood shed than I can count. Wonder what he would've been like if ma would have been there? Women seem to bring a balance to a man."

"Women see things different. Francie saw it as the only way out of the mess we were in," and his grin turned down real fast.

"Out of what?" Buck asked as he spooned two plates of prairie stew, handing one towards Jess.

A pained look crossed Jess's face and his mouth twitched, "Smells good," changing the topic, as Jess attempted to take the plate but nearly dropped it due to his weakened state. Buck caught it.

"Don't you worry, I got ya'."

"Sorry, I'm caving in. I ain't got no strength... I'll be fine though... Just need some rest." Buck knelt down and spooned a couple of mouthfuls of broth down Jess.

Samson returned with a small cache of meat in his teeth, a squirrel maybe, and the she-cat screamed. Buck turned to the cougar, "You been busy boy. It's not much, but it'll do, huh?" Buck offered Jess another spoonful that he declined. Sweat beaded and dripped from Jess's forehead and upper lip and he shook his head; no more.

The female cougar rose up to swish over to Samson and rubbed an ear alongside his head, but he kept chewing on his prize. Again she tried, then tapped the cache with her paw," She's going to get it in the end" observed Buck. Samson pulled it away and ripped a hunk off to chew on, then growled at her. She snarled back and after a short stand off, Samson gave in to her. "You see that? She got what she needed." Then Buck asked Jess, "More coffee?"

Jess shook his head, no, "Water...Maybe more of that awful tea?"

Jess must be hurting pretty bad for him to actually want some more of that bitter brew. That worried Buck. Checking Jess's forehead, "Right. The fever's back, maybe not as bad this time. We can only hope." Buck grabbed another blanket to wrap around Jess and poured him more tea from the canteen.

Exhausted, his breathing was effortful, as Jess watched the she-cat, "Maybe, it's just their way... to survive."

"Yeah, maybe it's their way women in general, ….learn to survive out here," as Buck tipped the canteen up for Jess to drink.

Jess nodded, "I knew.. what Francie went through," taking another sip of the tea. "I know what Millie's been through.

Buck frowned, thinking back, "That's why you didn't... at the bar?"

"And I won't," Jess's head dropped back against the travois. "Not right to.. to take advantage of someone who is conflicted and down on their luck," Jess waved his hand. "Gotta know her troubles first; gotta know a person..." and Jess's voice dropped off to a whisper, "Not like.. the way they.. the way they treated … Francie."

Buck's lips pressed together as his jaw muscle popped. "Not much of a man to do that. A full-growed man does better by them that are in need," he nodded towards Jess in admiration of the inner strength and the morals of the man fighting for his life. "Jess, you think you're ready to get moving again?" asked Buck finishing up the packing from the nooning.

Jess nodded, but Buck's skeptical face showed he wasn't totally convinced Jess could take much more. But, they needed to get down the trail further to the creek by dark if he was going to be able to keep Jess's fever down through the night. "Okay, but.."

"I'll tell you if.. if we have to stop," Jess interrupted impatiently and took a deep breath. "Now, get moving," he commanded waving his hand down the mountain.

Buck nodded and climbed back up on his horse. "As you command." Slowly, Buck pulled Jess down the path as carefully as the rocky mountain trail would let him.

CHAPTER FOUR:

The lights in the barn of the Sherman Ranch late in the evening were a beacon in the night. Slim mucked out a stall next to the wounded paint. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear when another horse walked in and stood just behind him. Traveler stopped just short of Slim's back. With a push from his muzzle, Traveler shoved Slim forward against the boards, "Hey!" he exclaimed in surprise. When he jerked around with a fist up ready to take on the perpetrator, he couldn't believe it.

"Traveler!" Panic erupted when he spotted the dried and fresh blood that dripped from his back. "Traveler? Oh, no! Jess!" Slim pulled down towels to tend the poor horse's back; claw marks ripped open the hide just like the paint. "Mike! Go wake Daisy! Traveler's back is cut up pretty bad. Tell her to bring her nursing bag."

Mike rubbed his sleepy eyes at first, but obediently sprang into action and ran for the ranch house.

With Traveler in a stall, Slim sprinted for the house too. "Daisy! I need some food and water for the trail."

"Slim? What's wrong?" questioned Daisy their housekeeper as she followed Slim to the bedroom. "Slim?"

Slim threw extra towels on a bedroll, "Traveler just came in all torn up by that cougar. … Jess is afoot."

Fear gripped Daisy. She swallowed hard, "Is he?" and Slim stopped. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know. I don't know. Traveler's back was half dried blood. Must've found that cougar early this morning by the look of the cuts. I'm going up after him," turning to the boy, "Mike, water Traveler then get the neighbors to send for the vet and have them here before the stage comes in at noon."

"Yes, sir!" he replied, as he sprinted out the door. Mike was an orphan after losing both his parents in an Indian raid. He had arrived earlier at the ranch with a traveling Japanese carnival wagon. They'd all become quite attached to the little eight year old, but Jess had a special place in his heart for the boy.

"I'm sorry, I.. " Daisy turned away and Slim grabbed his slicker and rolled it all into the bedroll.

"I know Slim," Daisy hurried to the kitchen to throw jerky and biscuits into a sack and pump water into a canteen. She yelled from the kitchen to the bedroom, "We can take care of everything with Mose's help. You've got to find Jess!" ' _Oh, no. Please Lord. You can't take him from me, from us.'_

Ever since the widow Daisy came to the Sherman Ranch and applied for the housekeeping position. She'd become attached to the two young ranchers like they were her own sons; especially since her own son died at Chickamaugua during the Civil War.

Jess had won her over with his boyish sense of adventure and love of life. He grew up in object poverty with a drunken old man for a father and mother who was old before her time. He was adrift in life until he came to Laramie where he was accepted and found a place and people who loved him for the man he'd become.

Then there was Slim; tall, and responsible and takes the whole world on his shoulders. Always so serious until the drifter, Jess showed up. Jess had an air of ferocious independence and a quick temper, but had a boyish charm and playfulness that's rubbed off on Slim. They were good for each other.

All together, they were her family now. She couldn't feel any stronger or more fulfilled than when she had three strapping young men to take care of. And she could only pray the good Lord wouldn't take any of them from her.

With his bedroll under his arm, Slim picked up the sack of jerky and supplies, when he saw Daisy's tear streaked face. "Go, hurry, please," She pleaded and handed him the full canteen. Slim took a deep breath, hugged Daisy quickly and fought back the fear he was feeling. Without the need to say a word, Slim gave her a nod of encouragement before he turned away. She gripped the sink to steady herself as Slim slammed the kitchen door behind him, and sprinted for the barn in the dark. Brushing away the tears, she pulled herself together and dug out the medical kit, once again.

By mid-afternoon, Buck faced the most narrow section of the path; impossible to pull the travois any farther. Buck dismounted to kneel next to the wounded man. "Jess! Jess! Wake up!' Buck shook the fevered man until his eyes wavered open; his short dark hair matted from sweat got swept back against his wet forehead.

Large and small boulders littered both sides of the path, too rough and hazardous to squeeze the travois through the corridor. After getting a swallow of willow bark tea down him, "I don't think I can get you down the mountain any further with this contraption, the trail is too narrow."

Jess struggled to lift himself up on an elbow to look where they were at, and noticed the two cougars still hanging close by. He nodded in understanding and weakly tried to pull the blankets off his legs. The pulsing of Jess's jaw and twitch to the corner of his mouth reflected the sad condition of his legs. "If you can get me up on the back of your horse? I'd be obliged."

After tearing the frame off of the horse, Buck mostly carried Jess from the blanket to the saddle. Neither leg could take his full weight, and Jess could barely muffle a moan at the sudden pain of putting his legs to work after hours of being on his backside.

Getting a leg up over the saddle was a new kind of torture for his legs. There was no stifling the cry of pain to move the broken leg into position.

"You okay Jess?" With gritted teeth and holding his breath, Jess could only nod as he slumped over the saddle horn and held on for dear life. "Just another hour or two to the creek. Think you can make it?"

"Gotta' choice?" Jess asked exhausted, his eyes squeezed shut in pain and his teeth clenched. Buck grabbed the reins leading his horse down the path again following Samson and his lady cat down the trail; the horse just fit through the rock corridor.

As the egg yolk of a sun washed the sky in pinks and purples, the cougars sprinted ahead and gracefully launched themselves up onto a perch to get a view of the path below. Buck led his horse behind the feline escorts. "You could make yourselves useful and find us some supper," he called as he stopped.

He wiped the corner of his mouth and pulled the canteen for a drink then offered one to Jess, but Jess was barely conscious and his shirt soaked with sweat. Jess fell lifeless on the neck of his horse. "Bless-ed." Buck looked from Jess to the trail ahead and back again. Pulling Jess's boot from the stirrup to hang free, Buck used it to climb up behind his friend, holding him under his arms. Buck pushed his horse as fast as was safe to carry them both. The longer they rode, the warmer Jess's limp body got. His head bobbed up and down as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Buck continued to slip the willow bark tea down him, but it was having less and less affect and it was becoming more and more of a concern for Buck."You gotta' hold on just a little bit longer Jess. Please."

With the summer sun behind the blackened silhouette of a mountain, Buck made camp near a gurgling creek that used to be more like a small river, and now it was just deep enough to allow a current of water to surround a body and continue down stream. He quickly wrapped Jess up in wet blankets next to the fire; barely conscious, in his fever Jess called, "Slim?' His eyes wavered trying to focus. His hand reached out searching for his Pard.

"Take it easy, Jess. It's me, Buck," he took the man's hand.

"Buck? Where's Slim? Traveler? Did he get Traveler?"

"I'm sure Traveler is fine. We're by the old Rock Creek; just enough water in it to do you some good. Goin' to get you cooled off." Jess's eyes closed in the knowledge of what was to come. "Just hold on and I'll get you back to the ranch." Buck pulled Jess over to the cool water, wrapped in nothing but his torn jeans and flat on his back on the blanket.

He sat in the shallow current holding the man's head above water as the cool water continued pouring over Jess's fever racked body. Jess struggled kicking and swinging his fists in reaction to the cold, but not for long. "Whoa, you gotta stay. That fever's goin' to melt you innards if 'n it gets much higher for too long."

"Cold," Jess swallowed hard and gritted his teeth. "Just.. don't... let me... go," he pleaded. "I still... don't.. swim too good."

"We should be back at your ranch tomorrow. I'll get you to the doc. You just have to hold on a little bit longer. Jess?" But Jess didn't hear him as the power of darkness overwhelmed him.

Buck's body shivered by the time he pulled Jess from the creek and wrapped him in dry blankets by the fire. After checking his forehead and pouring more tea down him, Buck pulled out a dry shirt from his saddlebag and a cross fell out. He picked it up and sat by the fire, held it tightly to his heart and squeezed his eyes shut. "Dear Father Jesus... I, I seem to only call on you when I need something. Maybe that's why you never listened to me, it was all about me. This time, I'm calling in the name of another. I don't know if he can make it without your intervention. Please, he didn't cause this. There's no good reason to take him because of my arrogance and ignorance. Please give him strength enough to get back home or send an angel to guide us. As you taught us to pray, The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want. He leadeth me beside still waters." and he bowed his head in silent prayer and prayed harder than he'd ever prayed before.

Up in the rocks, the cougars found the spoor of a meal and stalked a wild pig. The female pounced on it before Samson arrived. Eventually, she let him near enough to tear off a hindquarter. Together, they shred it into pieces and enjoyed their first really good meal in days.

A fresh pot of tea hung over the fire as Buck draped a wet blanket on a clothesline. Jess was asleep off to the side. The sun wasn't due to arrive for a few hours yet, "Wish I had more than tea to offer you come morning; a nice rabbit stew would be sufficient about now."

That's when Samson came proudly striding into camp with a big chunk of a pig between his teeth. "Well, lookie here. Samson. Whatcha' got boy?" Wisely, Buck watched and waited until Samson offered his prize. Soon, he laid the bloody cache down near the astonished boy. "Looks like we'll have a nice slab of ham for morning. At least I will." Shaking his head in disbelief, "The Lord provides in his own way." He looked at Jess still restless in his sleep, "Maybe a good broth for you Jess. Gotta' get back some of your strength. It'll be a long day tomorrow."

Looking up the mountainside on the trail in the dark, Slim spotted the flicker of a fire reflecting off the rocks and boughs of the trees. He spurred his horse in that direction, wanting to reach that campfire faster than his horse could move. He prayed that it was Jess's fire and that Jess was still alive. It just had to be. Slim wouldn't allow himself to believe anything else.

As Slim drew closer, he reined his horse to an abrupt stop. A cougar blocked his path along the edge of the precipice causing Alamo to rear up several times. Being the experienced horseman he was, Slim remained in the saddle. He drew his pistol, and aimed at the big cat threatening him and his horse. He fired.

The blast of gunshots set Buck in motion. He retrieved his rifle and tore down the trail, all in one slick motion.

He halted in mid step at the sight of Slim peering over the edge of the cliff.

"What's all the shooting about?" demanded Buck.

"Put an end to the cat that attacked my stock," he nodded over at the ledge.

"What? No!" fretted Buck as he dashed over to the side and knelt down. He leaned over to see the massive stance of bushes and trees below. In disbelief, Buck's eyes darted around searching for sign of the cougar. "Where is he? "

"Buck, What are you doing up here?" But he got no response from the young man.

"He might still be alive? Buck replied hopefully.

"Buck?" Slim put his hand on Buck's shoulder. Buck finally looked up, "What are you doing up here?"

"I don't see him." he pleaded.

Down in the distance, a cougar's call got cut off short, and it echoed hauntingly up the valley. The men's eyes wandered to the distance below. "Maybe I didn't finish him like I thought."

"See! You hear that?"

Slim frowned and he grabbed Buck by the collar. "What are you doing up here?" Pulling him up to stand eye to eye.

Buck blinked, "I.. I was hunting," Buck responded slowly as he again bent down to search the greenery below for the origin of the weak animal's chilling call.

"You okay?" puzzled Slim. He looked at Buck's despondent face as the boy wiped a sleeve across his eyes. "Buck? What's wrong with you?"

"Yeah, Slim I'm fine. Just fine," glancing over his shoulder.

"It's just a cougar." Concern crossed Slim's face. "What's the matter boy?" questioned Slim as frustration glared in his eyes. "You ain't seen Jess, have you?"

He nodded, slowly stood up, and took a deep breath to turn and face Slim, "Yeah, but he ain't none too good."

"What? Where is he?"

"Back up the trail," he nodded and led Slim to the campsite just as the sun stained the horizon fiery red to black.

The second Slim saw Jess's prone body, he was at his side. "Jess! Jess!" scanning his face for proof that he was alive.

Jess's eyes fluttered. He struggled to focus and raised a searching hand towards him. "Slim? That really you?" His eyes opened a smidge.

A smile of relief washed over the handsome rancher's face as he took Jess's hand. " Yeah, Pard, it's me. Slim glanced over Jess for signs of an injury. "That cougar get you too, Pard?"

Slowly, Jess shook his head, "Naw, cougar trap did."

Buck stepped in embarrassed, "I dug a pit to catch Samson, but I got Jess instead. Then there was this rattler."

"Rattler?" Slim yanked the blanket back. "Where'd he get ya?" Jess moved a hand towards his leg and the poultice wrapped around his left thigh. But Slim was confused when he saw the splint on his right shin.

"Broke too?" asked Slim as he examined the splint.

"Traveler? Did Traveler get back home?"

"Yeah, Jess. Now don't you worry about him," he answered dismissively.

Jess bolted up, eyes flared wide open in fear, and he grabbed Slim's sleeve, "No, tell me the truth, Slim. Is Traveler all right? Is he?"

"Yeah Jess. He's fine," he responded definitely. "Mike, Daisy and the vet are taking care of him as we speak," holding Jess's shoulders reassuringly. "Now you lay down and let us take care of getting you back down this mountain. Don't get all worked up. You'll see him soon enough. Now lay back," commanded Slim as he helped his friend lay back.

Satisfied with his answer, Jess nodded and finally released his panicked grip to lie back with Slim's help. "He's okay, okay." Jess whispered to himself and forced himself to relax.

CHAPTER FIVE:

By the late summer afternoon, Buck and Slim rode their horses at a walk into the yard of the Sherman Ranch and Relay Station. When Mike and Daisy saw Alamo dragging a new, make-shift travois, they quickly arrived at Jess's side, before the rider could dismount.

"Oh, what happened?" She was busy checking him over. Jess's eyes barely flickered in the bright sun light.

"I'll ride in for the doc," offered Buck as Slim dismounted.

"Thanks," as Slim pulled the covers off of Jess. That caused Jess's eyes to open wide suddenly.

"No!" yelled Jess. Which stopped Buck from reining out for town.

"I gotta' see Traveler first!"

"But Jess."

"No. Get me to the barn first," he demanded, struggling to get up. Slim and Buck glanced at each other in amazement then in acknowledgment of the man's request.

"When he gets a look like that, we better do as he wants or he'll work himself into a conniption fit," suggested Daisy. "I'll get his room ready by the time you get back to the house," offered Daisy.

Traveler was the one constant Jess had had in all of his drifting and the only one he ever relied on until they both lit here at Slim's ranch. "Come on Mike, you can help me," said Daisy.

Buck and Slim lifted Jess from the gurney, holding him under his arms and carried him, legs dangling. Jess did not realize how painful it would be to make the short detour to the barn, but he had to see Traveler for himself. He stifled a groan and grit his teeth. His beloved horse had returned home and alerted Slim to his predicament. He had to see that he was all right.

In the barn, Traveler waited in a stall with a light cover across the wounds on his back. "Hey boy," Jess greeted him, and grinned a heart warming smile. Traveler looked to see his friend at his side and whinnied back a greeting. The site pulled at Slim and Buck's heart strings as the two friends connected at a deep level of emotion.

After a weak pat on his neck, Jess's head dropped against his mount's neck, along with the strength in his shoulders. Relief washed over him and he let the familiar darkness take him again.

Jess woke up in his room with the delicious aromas that Daisy was an expert at creating; bread, bacon, coffee and beans. He really did make it home.

Slim stood next to his bed and Doc Carson hovered over his legs,"I want his feet elevated about six inches to take the pressure off." Slim made a move to the door to comply with his orders, but had to stop when Daisy entered. She already had a stack of blankets; perfect for placing under Jess's legs.

"Thanks Daisy," smiled Slim. "You're reading our minds."

"Yes, I am," grinned the in-house nurse and she immediately exited the room on another mission.

The doctor examined the toes on Jess's broken right leg and he asked, "Tell me if you feel anything?"

The poking chased off the mental fog Jess was in, "Yeah, okay. Stop poking me Doc. They ain't goin' to fall off," he responded.

"That's a good sign, a really good sign." Looking at the break in his leg. "Did a pretty good job setting the bone," and he covered the right leg with the blanket.

Next he examined the snake bite on the left thigh. "Not bad; the swelling is at an acceptable level after having been bit a few days ago. Good color, no sign of infection. Just a little dehydrated, I'd say. But I'm sure Daisy will see to that," stated the Doc just as Daisy brought in a bowl of warm broth. "He doesn't have much of a fever."

"Yeah, Buck kept pouring some awful tasting tea down me. It seemed to help. But he sure liked to see me squirm when he kept sticking me in the river. Colder than an igloo used by those Indians up north," added Jess as he was more awake now than he had been in the last few days.

"He did a fantastic job taking care of you, for being so young. Maybe that boy is growing up?" complemented Doc Carson. "Where is Buck anyway? His dad will be anxious to see him home."

Buck hesitated, then sheepishly poked his face around the corner of the door,"Did someone mention my name?"

"You did quite a nice job caring for him the last few days," praised the doc.

"We really appreciate what you did, Buck," added Slim.

Buck's face turned dark at the praise, "Yeah, well, I just wanted to see if he was okay before I take off."

"Yes," added Daisy."It's like the Good Lord sent an angel to watch over our Jess. And we are so thankful. How can we ever repay you?"

With that, Buck's face turned angry and he abruptly backed out of the room and stomped through the front door. Slim and Daisy gave each other a look of concern and confusion regarding the boy's reaction, so Slim chased Buck outside to find him at the corral fence.

Buck had his head on his arms while leaning on the fence. Slim hesitated before saddling up next to the boy. "Want to talk about it?" asked Slim.

Buck shook his head and looked up at the mountain. "I ain't no angel."

Slim waited.

Finally Buck announced, "All this is my fault."

Slim frowned, confused, "I don't understand. How could this be your fault?"

"Samson was mine. I raised him as a cub. Thought I could tame him. I'm responsible for.. " He stopped and looked around trying to keep the emotions at bay that were threatening to explode. "For all of this...He used to like to ride around on the back of my horse when he was little. He... he got used to being around people so he wasn't afraid of them."

"You can't be held responsible for what a wild animal does."

"Yes! Yes I can, and I am," he looked away in disgust. "Jess suffered and almost died. You lost a horse and two more got mutilated." He avoided Slim's eyes.

"Taking care of a cub, a baby, was nothing to be ashamed of." Slim added realizing how hard Buck was taking this. Slim leaned on the top rail with a look of dismay filling his face.

"Saying I'm sorry, just don't cut it. But, I am... really sorry."

After awhile Slim offered, "No, I suppose it won't." Then he draped an arm over the boy's shoulders, seeing how badly Buck felt, Slim offered, "Jess is not going to be able to work for a couple weeks. I sure could use some help around here."

Buck looked up, "Yeah?"

"Think your Pa would mind if you put in some time out here for a few days? I mean, until Jess is back up on both his feet?"

"You think Jess would mind having me here? I mean, after all I put him through?"

Giving it a little thought, "You could ask him," smiled Slim. 

The doc was packing up his medical bag when Buck appeared at the bedroom door, "Hey Jess?" Buck asked sheepishly.

"Yeah?"

Buck took off his hat, held it in his hands and entered with an embarrassed look, "With all the work that needs to be done around here, would it.. I mean, Slim thinks I could be a big help out here and make up for all the trouble I caused. At least, until you're back on your feet." He came to stand near the foot of the bed.

Slim followed Buck in and leaned against the frame of the open bedroom door.

"Well, I don't know," in mocking consternation. "I could be laid up for quite awhile. Will your Pa miss you?

"Oh, you know him; idle hands and all. At least, until you're back on you feet?"

"Jess looked down at the blanket covering his feet and a mischievous grin crossed his face. "Hey Doc. What do you think?"

"Think about what Jess?"

"Do you think I'll be able to dance again?" and Jess flashed a thousand watt smile.

Waving off the question, "Didn't know you could dance in the first place," and shook his head as he prepared to leave.

Slim smiled and piped in, "I agree. That's what all the girls have said; two left feet with warts on them." Jess launched a pillow at Slim's head. He forgot to duck and it hit him in the face. The down feathers burst out and looked like a blizzard falling from the sky.

Buck laughed,"Guess angels do have a sense of humor."

 _THE END_


End file.
